The present invention relates to fluid pumps and pertains particularly to method and apparatus for pumping slurries, and articles in a liquid.
Rotary disc pumps have been known for some time. These pumps, however, have not gained widespread use, because of low efficiency. They have been unable to compete effectively with positive displacement pumps and bladed impeller pumps for the pumping of fluids.
These pumps are all based on the theory that the friction of the fluid on the surfaces of the plates of the rotor during rotation of the rotor develops a centrifugal force propelling the fluid out toward the peripher of the plates. These all, however maintain and recognize the necessity for maintaining a fairly close tolerance of the spacing between the discs. There has long existed a need for systems for conveying slurries and articles in a fluid rapidly and conveniently without damage thereto. Fruits and vegetables, for example, are currently conveyed by means of screw-type conveyors when it is essential to convey them without a fluid medium. Prior to the present invention, there has been no known technique for conveying such articles by means of a pump in a fluid medium without damage thereto.
Vane type pumps are also used in the pumping of coal slurry and the like. Such pumps, while effective in moving the slurry, are subjected to high wear and rapid deterioration. They are also subject to clogging.
It is therefore desirable that a pump be available which is capable of rapidly and effectively conveying articles by means of a fluid medium over a reasonable distance.